warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
FireClan
Follow the adventures of Cragpaw, Sweetpaw, Icepaw, Bubblepaw and Mistpaw as they grow from apprentices to warriors in a modern clan, called FireClan, named after the legendary Firestar. (Just remember that this is a Modern Clan, and now the Clans operate by having three main mentors.) Allegiances Leader: Greystar, elderly grey tabby tomcat. Deputy: Foxfur, a red tomcat with a white chest. Tends to raise his voice alot. Foxfur is one of the Clan's Three Main Mentors. Medicine Cat: Darkring, black she-cat that is very cruel towards all of the apprentices. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Shadowpaw, black she-cat with green eyes; takes after her sister and mentor. Warrior: Longwhisker, brown she-cat with long whiskers. Mother of Cragpaw, Tinypaw and Furrypaw. Warrior: Blackchest, dark grey tom with a black chest. Warrior: Hawkeye, brown she-cat with sharp, blue eyes. Warrior: Quietwhisper, black tomcat. Warrior: Crystalglass, a grey she-cat with a large tail. Warrior: Jaggedfang, a black she-cat with jagged teeth. Warrior: Steelgaze, cold white tom with grey eyes. Warrior: Ashfang, golden she-cat with black streaks. Warrior: Heatherstorm, brown she-cat with green eyes. Warrior: Duskeye, black tom with green eyes. Warrior: Silverdust, golden she-cat with silver eyes. Silverdust is one of the Clan's three main mentors. Warrior: Kestrelbeak, brown she-cat that is very athletic. Kestrelbeak is one of the Clan's three main mentors. Warrior: Weatherstrike, grey tom with blue eyes. Warrior: Feathertear, soft tortoiseshell she-cat. Warrior: Firestrike, orange tom with blue eyes. Warrior: Cinderfur, grey she-cat with green eyes. Warrior: Gorgestream, white she-cat with blue eyes. Warrior: Whitebone, white tom with green eyes. Warrior: Darkstreak, grey tom with white streaks. Warrior: Fallentear, black tom with blue eyes. Warrior: Autumnleaf, red tom with yellow eyes. Warrior: Northfire, out-going brown tom with blue eyes. Warrior: Vividrose, black she-cat with kind blue eyes. Warrior: Flickerflame, orange tom with green eyes. Warrior: Rosestorm, brown she-cat with grey eyes. Apprentice: Cragpaw, long-haired brown she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Sweetpaw, red-brown she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Icepaw, unnaturally large she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Bubblepaw, small black-grey she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Mistpaw, ditsy brown she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Sparkpaw, handsome brown tom cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Smallpaw, puny golden tom cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Tallpaw, large tom cat with blue eyes. Speedy and the best fighter of all the apprentices. Apprentice: Rabbitpaw, hyper grey she-cat that is very fast. Apprentice: Redpaw, golden she-cat with strange red streaks. Apprentice: Hollypaw, white she-cat with friendly green eyes. Apprentice: Horsepaw, a white she-cat with green eyes; Hollypaw's twin. Apprentice: Blackpaw, a golden tomcat with mysterious black eyes. Apprentice: Ashpaw, black she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Greypaw, grey tom that just can't stop making jokes. Apprentice: Buckpaw, white she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Darkpaw, white tom with creepy green eyes. Apprentice: Valleypaw, large and rough black tom with a white chest. Could be considered a 'Bully'. Apprentice: Frozenpaw, a brown tom with blue eyes. Reserved and quiet. Apprentice: Roundpaw, large golden tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Largepaw, dirty white tom with a large hind foot. Apprentice: Flashpaw, orange tom with grey eyes. Apprentice: Brownpaw, brown she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Tinypaw, small brown she-cat that is very annoying to Cragpaw. Apprentice: Furrypaw, a very furry she-cat with brown fur. Chapter One - Cragpaw's Secret It was a sunny afternoon, and the cats of FireClan were happily playing around in the sun, waiting for Greystar to signal the beginning of the Training Day. Cragpaw, a long-haired brown she-cat with radient blue eyes, sat beside her friends, Sweetpaw, Icepaw, Bubblepaw and Mistpaw. "What do you think MY Warrior Name will be?" meowed Bubblepaw, who was happily sitting on a slab of stone behind the other four. Cragpaw grinned. "If I were to choose, I'd give you the name Bubblebrain." The five cats laughed. Suddenly, there was a loud howl from the Hightree, a tree that stretched as wide as the entire camp. Cragpaw and her friends turned to face Greystar, who was sitting beside his deputy, the grouchy old Foxfur. "Cats of FireClan, the Training Day has begun! New Apprentices, please seek Cinderfur. She shall teach you what to do. All the rest of you, please report to Kestrelbeak, who is waiting by the stream." Greystar yowled, his voice weaker than usual. Cragpaw sighed, and got to her paws. "C'mon, guys! You know that Kestrelbeak hates late Apprentices." Cragpaw dashed off, but was easily passed by Icepaw and Mistpaw, the more fit of the five. As they ran, Cragpaw looked over at the group of toms that were making their way towards the Mentor, and she looked at Sparkpaw. To her, he was absolutely gorgeous- he was perfectly built, and had those sparkly eyes that her parents once told her about in stories. Cragpaw tripped over a rock, suddenly remembering that she should be looking where she was going. Tallpaw whispered something in Darkpaw's ear as the two slowed down, and Cragpaw felt hot with embarassment. "Where were you?" meowed Icepaw, her voice sharp. Before Cragpaw could answer, Kestrelbeak let out a sharp meow. "Alright... can you all please answer me when I call your name?" Kestrelbeak meowed, looking around the group of Apprentices. "Ashpaw?" "Here!" "Buckpaw?" "Here!" Kestrelbeak smiled smugly, having called out every Apprentice's name. Cragpaw was about to fall asleep, she was that bored. "Alright, now we're going to do some hunting!" she meowed, smiling, "Please go in groups of two or three, and report back here at Sunhigh." Cragpaw looked up at Icepaw, who normally did the sorting in their little group. "Cragpaw can go with Mistpaw and Sweetpaw, I'll go with Bubblepaw." Cragpaw nodded, and smiled at Mistpaw and Sweetpaw. "Let's go," she meowed. Without another word, the three darted off, but Cragpaw's mind was still focused on one thing; Sparkpaw. "Okay, so I got a thrush. What did you guys get?" Sweetpaw meowed, the warm prey dangling from her mouth. Mistpaw's face lit up, and she stepped aside, revealing two squirrels and a little bird that Cragpaw surprisingly did not recognize. "And what did you get, Cragpaw?" Mistpaw meowed, smiling. Cragpaw sighed. "Ugh... I didn't catch anything." "Well, that stinks like a Dungbeetle." Mistpaw meowed, and then pushed one of the squirrels towards Cragpaw, "Here, take this back." Cragpaw nodded, and picked up the squirrel. I owe you one, Mistpaw, Cragpaw thought to herself as the trio of apprentices made their way back to Kestrelbeak. "I caught five!" Smallpaw bragged, his little golden face lighting up. Tallpaw rolled his eyes. "Well, I caught six." Cragpaw made a disgusted face. She hated how the toms always competed with eachother, especially during the mentoring sessions. She turned back to Icepaw, Sweetpaw, Mistpaw and Bubblepaw. "How many did you catch, Icepaw?" Cragpaw meowed, smiling. Icepaw rolled her eyes. "More than you." Cragpaw hissed, and flicked her tail in annoyance. She sighed, and laid down. She hated the next Mentoring Session, with Foxfur. He was strict, and always yowled very loudly when one cat placed one paw out of line. "I wonder what unbelievably boring task Foxfur has in store for us today?" Cragpaw meowed, looking up at the sky. Sweetpaw giggled. "Yeah, will he make us clean the Warrior's den like last time? Or maybe he'll have us stare at the stream until Moonhigh." The five cats laughed again. Cragpaw suddenly remembered the fun times she had in BoneClan as a kit, and let out a sigh. Cragpaw glanced longingly over at Sparkpaw. Although she was only seven moons old, she wanted someone by her side, not a she-cat friend, but someone that would stay by her side, through thick and thin. "I love you, Sparkpaw." Cragpaw whispered, under the laughs of her friends. None of them noticed. Chapter Two - Greystar's Assessment "You ready to go?" meowed Sweetpaw. Cragpaw nodded, and got to her paws. She cast a glance over at Sparkpaw, before being startled by Greystar's yowl. "It's time to go see Foxfur now." Mistpaw meowed, padding beside Cragpaw and Icepaw. Cragpaw smiled at Foxfur, who did not return the smile. He glared at the Apprentices padding towards him, and sat down. "Alright... is that everyone?" Foxfur snapped, his voice loud, "Because today, you'll all be..." (A Quick Note from the Author... this was meant to be a somewhat funny and serious fanfic, not a very boring one. So there is no point in you reading what Foxfur said. So, let's skip to after the Mentoring Session! XD) "I'm glad THAT's over." Cragpaw meowed, smiling, "I mean, what kind of Warrior needs to know why Twolegs are cruel to Clancats?" Sweetpaw nodded. "I know. It was such a mouse-brained lesson!" "Shut up!" Icepaw hissed, and smiled as she passed Greystar. Cragpaw and Sweetpaw put on fake smiles, as well. Cragpaw sighed. "THAT was a close one." The five passed by the Medicine Cat's den. Cragpaw could feel her face getting hot as she passed by Shadowpaw and her nasty little group, that consisted of her, Buckpaw and Brownpaw. Much to her chagrin, Shadowpaw was also very close to Adderpaw's little group, that included Sparkpaw. Shadowpaw snickered as Cragpaw passed by, and she turned away. "So, what's next?" Mistpaw meowed, looking at Cragpaw and Icepaw. Cragpaw looked at the ground. "Training is over for the day. Now we're going to eat. Wow, Mistpaw... you've been doing this for two moons now!"| Mistpaw grinned, and the five cats sat down beside a small pile of prey. "I call the squirrel!" Cragpaw meowed, lunging for the plump squirrel on the top. Bubblepaw had wanted it, but Cragpaw was quicker. Sweetpaw smiled, and snatched the thrush beside the other three mice at the bottom. "You guys are fur-balls." Icepaw meowed, jokingly, taking the biggest mouse in the pile. "Alright, Apprentices- today is your assessment. I shall divide you into groups of six, and you will be sent to either the Caverns, the ruins, the stream or the Sky Oak. There will be several warriors guarding a feather, and you must work together to retrieve it," Greystar explained, most of the apprentices squealing with excitement, "And you must not get caught! This is a stealth assignment- if one of you gets caught, then the others must work to get your teammates free. If all of you get caught, you will fail this assessment, and will be given an extra moon of training." There were a few groans, and Foxfur stepped forward. "Roundpaw, you will lead a group consisting of Furrypaw, Icepaw, Buckpaw, Frozenpaw and Tallpaw to the Caverns." he announced, and the six bounded east, lead by the rather large tom. Cragpaw glanced at Sweetpaw, Mistpaw and Bubblepaw, then she looked over at Rabbitpaw, another one of her friends. She hoped she'd be in a group with them... Foxfur padded over to Cragpaw and the rest of her group. "Mistpaw, you'll lead a group consisting of Bubblepaw, Brownpaw, Ashpaw, Rabbitpaw and Horsepaw to the Sky Oak." Cragpaw sighed as Mistpaw and her small group of she-cats bounded east, towards the mighty tree that she could clearly see from the camp. She half-smiled at Sweetpaw, and hoped that she'd be going with her. Foxfur padded over to the group of toms, that included Sparkpaw. He scanned the toms, and smiled at Largepaw. "Largepaw, you'll lead a group consisting of Hollypaw, Redpaw, Blackpaw, Sweetpaw and Valleypaw to the stream," Foxfur meowed, grinning as the apprentices ran off, Valleypaw attempting to pass Largepaw. Cragpaw gasped; she was the only she-cat left out of all the apprentices. Foxfur backed up a kit-step, and nodded. "Sparkpaw, you shall lead a group consisting of Darkpaw, Flashpaw, Greypaw, Smallpaw and Cragpaw to the ruins." Sparkpaw grinned wildly, and began to run west, followed by Darkpaw and Greypaw. Cragpaw picked up her pace, and began to run. Smallpaw was running beside her, which shocked her, seeing as how he was one of the fastest cats in the Clan. "Is this your first assessment?" Smallpaw meowed, grinning. Cragpaw felt her face getting hot. "Isn't this your first assessment, too?" Smallpaw nodded. "Don't worry, when you get caught, I'll save you." he meowed, jokingly. Cragpaw rolled her eyes, and the two slowed down as they arrived at the ruins that was apparently once the camp of a clan called 'ThunderClan'. "I see it." whispered Sparkpaw, as he backed into the shadows. The group followed, and looked up at a ledge that was too high up to jump on. The feather sparkled in the sunlight, but then Autumnleaf stepped in front of it. Sparkpaw looked around, and smiled as he spotted a patch of wild garlic. "Come here and roll in this!" Sparkpaw whispered, and rolled in the garlic. The group rolled in the garlic, and then stalked back into the shadows that concealed them. "So, what do we do now?" whispered Cragpaw, who felt hot as the toms' faces stared at her. Sparkpaw looked up at the sky. "We need a distraction." Flashpaw tilted his head. "Don't we all have to get back to camp to pass the assessment?" Sparkpaw nodded. "We'll rescue the distraction after we got the feather." Cragpaw took a pawstep forward. "I'll do it; I'm not good at retrieving things anyway." Sparkpaw nodded, and glanced over at the feather. "Alright, Cragpaw, go now!" whispered Sparkpaw as Jaggedfang and Northfire disappeared, out of view. Cragpaw stepped forward casually, attracting the attention of Autumnleaf. He jumped off the ledge, and grinned. Cragpaw backed up a bit, and watched from the corner of her eye as Sparkpaw, Flashpaw, Greypaw and Smallpaw all darted forward, getting onto the ledge. In a flash, Autumnleaf was on top of Cragpaw, pinning her down. "Wow, this has got to be the easiest assessment I've ever been assigned--" Autumnleaf was interrupted by a yowl of victory. Cragpaw smiled as Sparkpaw showed off the feather in his mouth like a Twoleg's trophy. Smallpaw pounced on Autumnleaf, knocking her away. Cragpaw stumbled to her paws, and ran for her life- well, actually, the passing of her assessment. "That was easy!" meowed Flashpaw, as they arrived back in camp. Cragpaw realized they were the first group back, as Greystar and Foxfur sat alone by the camp entrance, proud smiles on their faces. "Excellent work," Greystar meowed, taking the feather from Sparkpaw, "That was very quick work." Suddenly, there was a rumble. Greystar, Foxfur and the apprentices looked around, unsure of what it was. Cragpaw gasped, and spotted a nearby tree that was falling- and Sparkpaw was in its path. "MOVE!" she yowled, jumping forward and knocking Sparkpaw out of the way. There was a crash, and all went black. Chapter Three - Broken paws, hopes and hearts "Is she going to be alright, Darkring?" Cragpaw opened her eyes, jumping back as she saw Bubblepaw's giant eyes in her face. "Yeah, she's alright. What's it look like?" Darkring snarled, sorting her herbs. "What... happened?" Cragpaw meowed, laying down in the moss that she had awoken in. Sweetpaw looked at her paws. "Flashpaw told us that you knocked Sparkpaw out of the way of a falling tree and it landed on your foot. You... fainted." Cragpaw felt her face getting hot, something that was happening lately for some reason. "Is Sparkpaw alright? I do hope he is..." Cragpaw meowed, looking up at the ceiling of the den, "Ugh.. he's the only cat I'd ever do that for..." Icepaw gasped, and looked at Cragpaw. "He's... right behind you." Cragpaw gasped as well, and watched Sparkpaw as he dashed out of the den, leaving a very confused she-cat. "Nice," Icepaw hissed, sitting down. Roundpaw stepped into the den sheepishly, and looked over at Cragpaw. "Uhh, you alright?" he meowed, calmly. Cragpaw rolled her eyes. "I'm just dandy," she mewed sarcastically. It had been a moon since Cragpaw had broken her paw. It was sore, but for the first time since then, she could walk on her own without any assistance from her friends. She was sitting quietly between Icepaw and Sweetpaw, gazing at Sparkpaw, who was beside Greypaw at the other end of the camp. She finally tuned in to what her friends were saying, and realized they were having a debate over who was the better mentor; Silverdust or Kestrelbeak. Personally, Cragpaw preferred Silverdust. She suddenly remembered her telling the apprentices about the times when apprentices only had six moons of training. "Hey, Mousebrains!" Cragpaw groaned as she noticed Shadowpaw, Buckpaw and Brownpaw approaching them, nasty grins on their faces. "Guess what?" Shadowpaw meowed, "It's the BEST news ever!" Icepaw's face lit up. "You're leaving for LeafClan or BoneClan?" Shadowpaw scowled, and rolled her eyes. "No, I'M getting MY medicine cat name today at Moonhigh!" "Like we believe that," Mistpaw snarled, "You're only nine moons old!" Shadowpaw looked over at Darkring, her sister and mentor. "It's nice to have family with power, isn't it?" Shadowpaw, Buckpaw and Brownpaw laughed as they padded away, their heads held high. Cragpaw sighed, and wished it was Greenleaf instead of Leaf-Fall. She wanted the moon-long break to come, and the great gathering. She remembered the first one she had gone to, when she was only three moons old. The memories of the Mountain Clan, BoneClan, and their sneaky leader, Willowstar were too clear in her mind. Zoning out on what her friends were saying, Cragpaw thought about what Foxfur had told them one day. About LeafClan, the Clan that lived east of the lake, who were supposedly related to Leafpool, the Medicine Cat turned leader, then about BoneClan, her birth clan, that was named after Bone, a rogue that came back to life. "Craaaaagpaaaaw!" Icepaw scowled as Cragpaw looked into her eyes sheepishly. The cats were leaving for their dens. (Note from Author: Yes, I know there are many explainations in this chapter... It's supposed to explain everything.) Chapter Four - Cragpaw's Second Great Gathering The days dragged on, each as boring as the next. Wake up. Eat Morning share of prey. Go hunting for Kestrelbeak. Listen to Foxfur go on about Twolegs. Keep listening. Listen. Listen. Go eat afternoon prey. Relax. Sleep. Repeat. The faint breeze of Leaf-Fall turned into the harsh winds of Leafbare, and soon the winds faded into Newleaf. Cragpaw was more excited than ever, as she knew that every four seasons, the Great Gathering changed. And this time, it was to be in Newleaf! The Great Gathering. Although she could hardly remember the one she went to as a kit, Cragpaw knew that the Great Gathering was a three day festival of fun, unlimited prey and... the Inter-Clan games. Cragpaw shuddered, faintly remembering the Lakeside race from the last Gathering. Poor Willowstar had lost a life during the leader race, as she fell into the lake. That had scared Cragpaw for a long time... "Come on, Cragpaw! You've been as fun as a rock in the last few days! Do you want to go to that Gathering tomorrow or not?" Icepaw hissed, as she cleaned Sweetpaw. "Sorry, Icepaw." Cragpaw replied, before grooming Icepaw. Her fur tasted... odd. As Cragpaw groomed Icepaw, she looked over at Darkring and... Shadow''cloud''. She let out a sigh, as she licked, and closed her eyes. "Hey," Mistpaw meowed, finishing up Bubblepaw's fur, "Cragpaw, are you going to be in the Apprentice Games?" Cragpaw snorted. She was as graceful and quick as a Twoleg kit swimming. "StarClan, no!" Cragpaw meowed, giving Icepaw's fur a quick lick, "Are you?" Icepaw grinned. "I am, for sure." Sweetpaw turned around, smiling. "I'm not sure, to be honest." So Icepaw was going to be the only one in the games. Cragpaw thought about all the great hunters and the speediest cats in FireClan... well, counting the Apprentices, at least. When it came to hunting, Smallpaw, Buckpaw and Brownpaw were the best, even if Cragpaw didn't like to admit it. As for speed, Tallpaw, Rabbitpaw and Icepaw were the "Rabbits" in the Clan. Cragpaw stretched, and made her way towards her parents' den, and groaned as she saw Furrypaw and Tinypaw. Cragpaw was easily annoyed by her parents' second litter. "How was the Training day, Cragpaw?" Blackchest meowed, as he groomed Tinypaw. Cragpaw shrugged. "Fine. Boring as usual. Don't tell Foxfur I said that!" Longwhisker laughed, and sat down in her nest. She began to groom herself, and sighed. "Hopefully Arrowheart won't decide to come to the Gathering." she meowed, memories of BoneClan's Deputy coming back to her, "Even worse, I hope Arrowheart won't be Arrowstar when I see them. Apparently Willowstar hasn't been feeling well." Cragpaw shuddered. Arrowheart was a very cranky cat who had once been her mother's friend. However, when Longwhisker chose Blackchest to be her mate, Arrowheart became very bitter towards her. Cragpaw remembered how he had been very rude towards her as a kit. "Alright, Longwhisker... I'm going to sleep now." Cragpaw meowed, laying down in her nest of moss and ferns. She closed her eyes, and tumbled into sleep. "Wake up! Wake-up! Wake-up! COME ON, CRAGPAW, GET YOUR LAZY RUMP OUT OF THAT NEST! I am not going to be late!" Cragpaw stretched, and groaned. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Rabbitpaw, and purred. Getting to her paws, Cragpaw gave her chest a quick lick before following Rabbitpaw outside. She gasped, watching the many cats in FireClan as they made their way towards the lake. She knew that BoneClan and LeafClan would be arriving soon, and simply followed her Clanmates, and Rabbitpaw. Cragpaw couldn't believe how many cats she saw at the lake. Hundreds of cats scurried around, looking for their friends as they collided with one another. Cragpaw looked around, hoping that her close friend who had left for LeafClan when she was a kit had come to the gathering desperately. She hadn't seen her since the night her parents decided life in LeafClan was better. "Cragpaw!" Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions